


【WillxWolfgang】异地恋情侣

by NothingAbove



Category: Sense8
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingAbove/pseuds/NothingAbove





	【WillxWolfgang】异地恋情侣

Will快要忍不住了。但是当着族群全部成员的面，他实在不好冲过去狠狠咬德国人的嘴唇，咬破他那副禁欲的面具，他太清楚Wolfgang的另一面是什么模样了，至少不是现在给Kala展示他没有缺胳膊少腿的乖宝宝，他在床上绝对和听话这两个字搭不上边。

“我们都知道你想做什么。”捧着咖啡路过的Nomi凑在Will耳边说道，Capheus兴奋地凑过来跟了一句：“我也知道。”

Will深吸一口气，挑了挑眉，看来尽管是头狼也并不能拥有不被读心的特权，而属于他的那匹狼也一定知道他想干什么，Wolfgang转过视线对他笑了笑。

那我就不客气了。

“我们真的什么都不做吗？”在Will鲜有带着攻击性的注视下活过五分钟的Kala擦了擦额头的汗，对天发誓她只是想确认Wolfgang一切都好。

“嗯哼，热恋期的异地恋情侣。”Sun咬了一口羊角包，目送Wolfgang被Will拽进卧室的背影，补充道：“只是尽量别去感应他们俩，你会后悔的。”

Will是族群里最可靠的Alpha，作为一个向导，温柔是他性格里不可分割的一部分，对待情人也是如此，但此刻他无法克制自己有些粗鲁的动作，不断加深当下这个吻，像要把想念和担忧通过唇舌传递给还笑得没心没肺的爱人，矫健的德国哨兵唇齿间溢出几丝轻喘，拽着为了他担心得快疯了的向导倒向床铺。

Wolfgang一直觉得Will像一只金毛犬，在床上就更像，他把手指穿进Will的棕发间，任由他在自己脖颈间留下点点红痕，占有欲旺盛的男人，Wolfgang能感受到他的担忧，在夜店里看见彼此的一瞬间，一直被阻断剂干扰的链接重新恢复活力，他们的精神早就在那一刻就缠得难分难舍，催促着肉体实现真正的大和谐。

德国哨兵捧起Will的脸，吻去他脸颊上的泪痕，把他将出口的话用吻堵回喉咙里，轻声说着：“别说，做给我看。”

有多想我，有多爱我，有多担心我，统统做给我看。

收到指令的向导一改往日的温柔情调，粗暴地扒掉Wolfgang一成不变的黑衬衫，绑住德国人布满枪茧的双手，这具充满力量的肉体就这么平摊着，展现他柔软又温存的一面，Will抚过Wolfgang胸口电击的伤痕，指尖轻柔地刮过他的下巴，回想着这里淌满鲜血的糟糕模样，Wolfgang挺起上身吻他，千遍百遍地吻他。

皮带扣和衣料的摩挲声是情欲的催化剂，不多时他们就彻底地赤裸相对，Will将两人挺立的欲望并在一起磨蹭着，同样尺寸可观的两个人在最开始没少在谁在上面这个问题上争执，直到Wolfgang发现了Will在上面一个最大的优势。

精神疏导，Will能在做的同时为他做精神疏导，脑海里被向导的精神触角翻起涟漪，丝丝缕缕的快感在酝酿和激荡，Will加快了手上的动作，粗糙的指尖略微用力碾过马眼，身体和精神的双重满足让德国人舒服得哼哼。

在Wolfgang快要射的时候Will恶劣地收回了手，性器摩擦着他的会阴处，沉声道：“你不会想这么快就射一次的宝贝。”

Wolfgang呻吟了一声，他爱惨了Will叫他宝贝，据点条件有限，Will就着两人流出的前列腺液最润滑，骨节分明的手指探向Wolfgang的后穴，另一只手抚慰着他袒露的前胸，两粒乳头在刺激下挺立起来，被爱人唤起结合热的哨兵被束缚着双手，仅靠腰部的力量挺动上身寻求Will更多的抚慰，这让他的肌肉线条更明晰，充满野性的美，Will喜欢这具身体就像喜欢他的主人。

Wolfgang的后穴渐渐放松，容下了Will两根手指，被填满的酸胀感和穴口轻微的刺痛都让德国人更加兴奋，他知道一件衬衫根本不至于束缚住他，却还是乖乖地让双手躺在头顶，满足爱人的恶趣味，德国人开口催促道：“进来。”

“别这么心急。”看来捆绑并不是今晚Will唯一的恶趣味，Wolfgang看着Will拿出的道具——问Nomi借来的假阳具，他感觉自己又硬了几分，得不到舒缓的欲望只能让他更渴望那根假屌，和Will，随便哪个，赶紧操进他的屁股。

Will把尺寸可观的彩虹色假阳具推进Wolfgang的后穴，他惊喘了一声，这个小道具比他预想中更粗长，进入的过程伴随着疼痛和快感，熟知这具身体的向导精准地操纵着假阳具攻向Wolfgang的前列腺，听着哨兵骤然拔高的呻吟动作起来。

不充分的润滑让疼痛暂时超越了快感，但枪林弹雨中求生的德国人显然对疼痛也非常适用，淫靡的水声交杂在两人粗重的呼吸声间，Will低下头吻Wolfgang，手上的假阳具更大幅度的抽插着，整根退出再整根没入，圆润的前端拔出时发出“啵”的一声。

Will的精神触角依旧在脑海里撩拨着此时分外脆弱的哨兵，他们能读到彼此的人生全部，彼此的爱意和彼此的感受，Wolfgang选择了在此时拜访。

“让我了解一下看着自己的男朋友被假屌操，多有快感。”Wolfgang的精神贴在Will耳畔呓语着，向导一个机灵，同时选择了拜访。

他的精神躺到Wolfgang身侧，问道：“那请问被绑着双手同时被假屌操多有快感呢？”

Wolfgang的呻吟随着Will抽插的动作陡然拔高，向导抽出被体液浸得湿透的假阳具，挺身进入Wolfgang完全准备好了的身体，他松开哨兵被绑着的双手，这双有力的双手立刻攀上Will的脖颈，Wolfgang轻声说道：“你不知道我有多想抱抱你。”

“我知道。”Will抵着Wolfgang的额头，温柔地抽插着。我知道，我全部都知道。

你经历过的苦难，熬过的黑暗，我全都知道。

“还有你对我的爱。”

Will的手抚上哨兵挺立的欲望时Wolfgang几乎立刻就惊叫着射了出来，Will凶狠地握着他的腰进出着，将他的爱人硬生生从不应期唤回。

尽管他们明早就得立刻赶去那不勒斯，但现在，夜还很长。

——————END——————


End file.
